Ninja Girl Lucy
by EpicAnimeROMANCE
Summary: Lucy meets a mysterious boy with pink hair at a festival one day, and next thing she knows, she can't stop thinking about him! She locks her feelings away, keeping them a secret from her family, who have the profession of ninja mages. What happens when she gets assigned to a job that forces her to decide between her heart and her family? AU NaLu! UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
1. Chapter 1

Ninja Girl's Love

By: AngelicKishinHunter

**A/N:** Just so you know, I got this idea when a song called "A Female Ninja, But I Want To Love" By JubyPhonic got stuck in my head and I was thinking NaLu. Based off the song! Enjoy!

"Hey! Lucy, get back here!" Erza, my dojo instructor shouted at me as I ran from class… again. I just never liked dojo class.

I jumped high in a tree once she was out of sight and hid there as she passed beneath me. I chuckled quietly. Her head snapped up to me. _Damn_ that woman had freaky hearing. I bolted again, not wanting to face the wrath of Erza Titania Scarlet. There was a reason she was _my_ dojo teacher. She was the best. And she's my step sister.

She chased me for a while, matching my speed almost perfectly. Almost, but she was inevitably faster than me. She caught up to me pretty quick and pinned my arm behind my back, just enough to restrain me.

"Damn it Lucy, why won't you just sit still during instruction!" She scolded, already dragging me back to the dojo.

I groaned as I flipped through all the textbooks and scrolls she threw at me.

"Master, I hope you know that none of this nonsense makes any sense at all." I complained as I let my back hit the floor. Erza sighed.

"Look, this is a Kunai." She said, holding up a dagger that looked just like the rest. "This is a shuriken." She said, holding up a star looking thing. "This is a…" I zoned out after that as I saw a couple small girls behind her, playing their hearts out like little girls _should_.

Me, though? I had the misfortune of being brought up by ninjas, and my foster mother always said that if I was to be a Ninja girl….

I couldn't be girly. My whole child hood was as sad and boring as that. No girly toys, no accessories, no jewelry other than my pretty set of keys and pierced ears (but only because I begged till I cried).

The only clothes I was allowed where the Ninja clothes that they permitted. You'd think, being mages, they'd have a bit more of a taste in clothes. Nope!

Drab, black and gray uniforms meant for stealth. Sometimes pink if you had a job that had cherry blossoms nearby.

I should probably explain a little. Though my family may be ninjas, most of them specialize in some kind of Magic. Me and my mother are Celestial mages and we us our spirits for distractions and such.

"Lucy, are you listening?" Erza said, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Huh?!" I exclaimed, sitting up straight and looking her in the face. She sighed.

"Never mind… say, isn't there a festival tonight?" Erza asked. I nodded and she looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Tell you what; I'll give you the rest of the day off so you can go to that festival." Erza smiled and my face brightened. I jumped to my feet.

"Really?!" I asked, not believing what I'd just heard. She nodded.

"So long as you pay attention during instruction tomorrow!" She added in an authoritative tone.

"Yes, of course! Thank you Erza!" I said, bowing before something popped in my head. "Wait, I need a kimono, don't I?" I asked sadly as my dilemma dawned on me. Like I said no girly things.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I'll take you out later and go get one. After all, I'm going too." She smiled and I lit up like a light bulb and tackled the ex-quip mage in a hug.

"Now go get dressed, we have a party to prepare for." She said and walked into the main house with me right behind her.

**A/N:** Like I said, it just dawned on me while I was listening to Juby's version of Female Ninja. Hope you liked it! Next chapter coming soon!


	2. A Destined Meeting

_**Lyrics connected to last chapter:**_

_Dojo class, I'll skip another, bye bye._

_Fifteen years and a newbie at this girl ninja thing._

_Master, not a single thing makes sense in all of this…_

_Yes yes._

_Mother always said this to me;_

"_Being a ninja girl means you can't be girly."_

_That said my younger days were never, ever really much fun…_

_**Chapter Two: A Destined Meeting**_

"Ah~! Erza, you look beautiful!" I gasped as she stepped out of the dressing room. She was wearing a blood red kimono with slightly less red netted flower designs on both forearms and a few petals on her chest. She had yellow flowers in her hair, holding it up in a bun wrapped around the crown of her head. The middle pieces that's supposed to hold the kimono closed was a purplish black with a thin, gold like rope wrapped around. She truly did look beautiful.

"I could say the same for you Lucy. It truly does suit you." Erza commented with a smile. I was wearing simple pink Kimono with cherry blossom designs a small bushel of the blooms tying my hair back in a messy ponytail. I smiled at her compliment and she held her hand out to me.

"Shall we?" She asked.

"We shall." I said and we both laughed as I took her hand.

The car ride there wasn't really very eventful, and once we got there Erza gave me some money and we separated to do our own thing.

I'd gotten a candy apple and was walking around, enjoying the scenery when someone interrupted me.

"Excuse me miss, but would you mind telling me where the fire performers are?" He asked and I turned around to look him in the face.

I nearly dropped my candy apple.

Standing before me was a handsome boy with a pink fringe of hair, onyx eyes and sun kissed skin. He was dressed in a crimson kimono with flame designs wrapping around it and a scale like scarf wrapped around his neck.

He stared at me, waiting patiently.

"Are you okay?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Oh, yeah, just not every day you see a boy with pink hair." I lied. He didn't seem to notice, seeing as he was focusing on the fact I said his hair was pink.

"It's salmon!" He defended.

"Sorry. Anyway, the flame performers? I'm pretty sure they're over here. Come on, I'll show you." I said and started walking away, he soon caught up with me.

As we walked, I couldn't help but stare at him through the corner of my eye. His hair oddly suited is features and easily complimented them. He noticed my staring and smiled a toothy smile, showing off his sharp canines. I blushed, not knowing why my heart decided to start beating little faster, but smiled back.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"Lucy." I replied.

"Nice to meet you Lucky, I'm Natsu." He smiled. I frowned at his mistake.

"It's Lucy." I said bluntly. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Hah, sorry." He laughed nervously. It was kind of cute…

'_Wait, cute?! Don't start thinking like that, you've got a job and these flimsy, girly feelings will get in the way, right?!_' I shouted at myself, but that didn't stop my heart from beating a little faster and a blush creep up my face. I abruptly turned my head.

We walked in a comfortable silence until he spoke again.

"Hey, you're kind of petty." He said, causing me to blush furiously.

"W-what-" And suddenly his lips where on mine. Completely shocked, I stood there with wide eyes, completely still, heart beating against my chest. I swear it was going to burst right out of my chest.

He separated the kiss and gave me a breath taking smile before running towards the crowd of people surrounding the flame performers.

I stood there, head racing and completely frozen. My heart wouldn't stop beating and against my best wishes, all the emotions I'd locked away begin to break free and run wild.

I couldn't even begin to attempt to gather them up and hide them away again.

I knew I should though, or else everything I've worked so hard for will just go crumbling away. But if I hid inside another lock and key, than I'd lose this feeling inside me. I's a feeling I shouldn't be having, but the sad thing is…

I liked it. And I think it's making me fall hard for the pink haired stranger that stole my first kiss.

"Lucy!" I heard a voice call, making me jump. '_Erza!_'

I turned and she immediately twisted her face in worry, seeing the look on my face.

"What happened, what's wrong?!" She asked, stepping towards me.

"Erza… what should I do?" I asked, my eyes starting to water. She rushed forward and hugged me tight, yet not quite her usual death grip, as I cried into her shoulder, dropping my candy apple in the process and everything that had happened a few minutes ago came spilling out of my mouth.

I even told her his name and what he looked like.

She stroked my hair comfortingly as I sobbed.

"Lucy, you know the rules. Emotions like that are only going to get in the way." She spoke softly.

"I know that, but Erza… How can I hide inside another lock and key when I've lived in one my whole life?!" I cried and she held me tighter. "All I ever wanted growing up was to fall in love and have him love me back just as much, if not more! What am I going to do?!"

"We'll figure something out. I promise. Until then, let's just keep this between ourselves, alright?" She asked and I nodded, standing straight and wiping my eyes. "Good, for now let's ignore this whole ordeal and get back to the festival, alright?" She asked and I nodded. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and we spent the rest of the night playing the games and being girly for once.

I couldn't help but look for the wild pink hair all throughout the festival, and saw it every now and again, but did my best to resist.

And so began this crazy rollercoaster people call love.

_**Lyrics relating to this chapter:**_

_Then, then, then, a nights festivity,_

_Never had I seen a boy as cool as he._

_Red, red, red and deep inside of me, it beat, you see,_

_And started to break free..._

_Here we go, hey!_

_I love and want to love_

_But no, it's not allowed!_

_It's not fair, I don't care, just let me do what I want!_

_Stop this and quit that, you're making me freak out!_

_You know what isn't cool? __All these stupid rules!_

_What to do with me and you to set this feeling free?!_

_This I think as I watch you from a hole secretly._

_Can I really hide inside another lock and key?!_

_Ninja girl, I am though, fall in love with me!_

**A/N:** So, yeah, thos of you that read the authors note, I've changed my mind, mainly because someone added this to a frgging community and I didn't know what to do then. So yeah, I'll update soon!


	3. Authors Note!

**A/N: Sorry people, but I'm taking this off of fanfiction. Why? I don't like how it turned out.**

**But! Never fret, it's only for a short while. My mind never stops coming up with scenarios so I'm turning this into a very successful one shot (I hope it'll be successful anyways) and I'll be calling it the same thing, so keep checking for it after I take I off.**

**I'll be keeping it for one more week so this Authors note can get to you guys, I'm so sorry.**

**Actually, no, I changed my mind, I'll keep this here until I finish my one-shot, then everyone can keep to this and be totally happy, then I'll delete two chapters and replace the first one with the one-shot! How does that sound?**

**Hogs and Kisses**

** ~Angel**


End file.
